1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more, particularly, to a display apparatus in which a favorite picture display state is optionally and objectively controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus such as a TV, a monitor, etc., has to be controlled in a picture display state showing properties such as color, contrast, brightness, color temperature, etc., so as to substantially display the color temperature, the brightness, etc., of a screen as a user wants.
However, because it takes a significant amount of time to control the color temperature of the display apparatus in detail, the conventional display apparatus typically has two to five settings of the color temperature stored in EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read only memory) on a production line, so that a user can select one among the two to five settings of the color temperature stored in the EEPROM when there is a need to control the color of a screen.
Therefore, the color temperature of the conventional display apparatus is simply selected among the plurality of settings of the color temperature set up on the production line, and cannot be voluntarily controlled as a user wants.
Meanwhile, the color temperature of the display apparatus is typically controlled through control buttons provided on the display apparatus or a separate device. Generally, when a selection button among the control buttons is pressed, the color temperature corresponding to the selection button is directly applied to a current displayed screen. Then, when a setup button among the control buttons is pressed, the color temperature being applied to the current displayed screen is set up as the color temperature for the display device.
When displaying the selected color temperature setting, the screen applied with the selected color temperature is displayed in a full screen, so that there is no reference screen allowing a user to objectively distinguish the currently viewed color temperature from the other possible color temperature settings.
Therefore, a user cannot objectively control the color temperature as desired.